


Step 2: Same as the First

by GachMoBrea



Series: My Father, Barry Allen [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barry is Len's DAD, De-Aged Len, Father!Barry, Gen, Little!Len, OOC, Odd Tag Placement, Pancakes, Part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still following the last part::: Barry & Len eat pancakes.</p><p>Insert Iris West-Allen!</p><p>Len decides on the next course of action. (At the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step 2: Same as the First

**Author's Note:**

> *Hopefully the next part will be longer.*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Flash" or its Characters.

The pancakes are pretty good. Len drowns the childish shapes in syrup as Barry whistles and flips more in the pan.  
"Woah there, Len," Barry chuckles, taking the syrup bottle away as he plates the final pancake on the serving plate. "I think that's enough sugar to last you a week."  
Len shrugs, downing half his top pancake in one bite.  
"Where's the fire?" his 'father' smiles at him fondly, taking five pancakes for his own plate and dousing it in syrup like Len had. "You just got better, buddy. Don't go and get yourself sick again so soon."  
Len snorts, but covers it up with a small cough as he reaches for his chocolate milk.

The front door opens and Len turns to see Iris West-Allen stride in and instantly break into a big smile upon seeing him.  
"Lenny!" Iris pulls him into a half hug and kisses the top of his head. "You're up! How are you feeling, hon?"  
"Sticky," Len offers a syrupy hand to his new 'step-mom' to drive her away.   
"I can see that," Iris laughs, kissing Len's head again before going to Barry to plant a peck on the hero's lips. "He's looking a lot better. When did the fever break?"  
"2 hours 45 minutes and 16 seconds after midnight," Barry answers before taking in another fork full of food.  
"Give or take a second, I guess," Iris smiles at her husband as she gets herself a plate from the cabinet. "Did you boys save any for me?"  
Barry pushes the serving plate over to his wife, mouth too full of food to talk.  
"I suppose all that medicine and special foods I bought last night will have to go in the pantry and medicine cabinet since we won't be needing it," Iris comments, taking two pancakes for herself. "I can't believe my boss made me cover for that Ryan guy."  
"Is he still flirting with you?" Barry frowns. "I could drop you off at work and glare at him for a few hours to make him feel uncomfortable."  
"Then I would feel uncomfortable," his wife laughs, nudging the hero playfully. "It's only a few more weeks of probation. If he doesn't let up about the fact that I won't tell him who The Flash really is? Then I'll quit and work somewhere else."  
"Did he share his suspicions about you knowing to anyone else?" the speedster's smile seems a thing of the past as he looks meaningfully at his wife. "I don't like the thought of you being in danger, Iris."  
"I'm fine, Bare," his wife kisses him on the cheek. "My boss thinks I'm the Lois Lane of Central City. Maybe you need to start flirting with a few of the female officers to throw him off the trail?"  
Barry blushes and Len rolls his eyes. Either he over did it with the syrup after all, or their sickeningly sweet moment was getting to him.  
"I'm gonna wash up," Len announces, pushing away from the table and jumping out of his foam booster seat on the chair to the ground below.  
"Careful, Len," his 'father' warns him. "If you don't slow down you could hurt yourself."  
"Look who's talking?" Iris giggles, poking the speedster in the ribs.  
Len escapes to the sanctity of the bathroom.

Either this universe's Leonard was clueless, or he knew his dad was a superhero. Len assumes it's the latter. What man wouldn't want to 'show off' to his kid by telling him he was a hero? Then again, maybe the adults here were like the ones from Len's universe. They thought all kids were idiots and didn't pay attention to anything they said.

He washes the sticky syrup from his hands, needing to stand on the toilet to reach the sink since the step stool was still in 'his bedroom'.  
Len takes a breath as he dries his hands. He look back at the mirror and his younger self. Five years old or so, huh?  
He touches his hairless chin and runs the hand upwards to smooth his wild brown hair. When he gets older, he'll start buzzing it short to make it easier to handle.  
'When he gets older'? Will he be stuck here that long?  
Will he be stuck here forever?  
Is this really his new reality?  
Len shakes his head.   
No.   
There must be a way out of this universe and back to his own.  
Closing his eyes, he remembers the photo book and pictures the faces that he saw in it.  
His eyes snap open as he smiles at his reflection.  
There was someone in that photo who wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows.   
Someone who might know what's going on.  
"Sara."


End file.
